


Maybe

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The quote ‘you act like it’s a bad thing for us to like each other’ and ‘maybe it is.’ Sent by eleanortheprincess (hope you enjoy it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s been a few weeks since the King’s death and Jasper has been working with Eleanor to work out who Robert’s killer was. They are walking through the tunnels.

‘Urggh you’re getting almost as bad as my brother! I know what I’m doing Jasper, I can look after myself!’ Eleanor told him, annoyance evident in her voice.

‘I know that but I’m just trying to protect you from the wrath of Cyrus,’ Jasper countered.  
‘I can hold my own against Cyrus,’ Eleanor replied. Jasper knew she could of course, but ever since her father’s death he’d been trying to prove to her that he would be there for her. They’d spent the day out together trying to find a guy that had known seen Robert the day he had died and he knew that Cyrus wouldn’t be happy that Eleanor was still investigating her brother’s death despite all the threats Cyrus had made against her.

‘You’re so stubborn, why can you never admit that you need help from someone else,’ Jasper muttered to himself in frustration.

Eyes sparking with fire Eleanor spoke quickly, ‘Stop thinking we’re a team! I can do this myself; stop trying to be so overly supportive!’

‘I’m just trying to protect you Princess. You act like it’s a bad thing for us to like each other,’ Jasper muttered as he began walking down the tunnels towards the door into the palace.

‘Maybe it is,’ Eleanor replied quietly.

‘Why?’ Jasper asked, turning back to face her, his voice tense, ‘Why is it such a big deal for you to admit you like me and you need me around?’

Straightening her spine, Eleanor tilted her chin up, projecting the image of composure and strength. ‘Because you’re the help: you’re my supposed British bodyguard,’ Eleanor replied coolly as Jasper felt the breath escaping his body, like she’d punched him in the chest.   
‘How do you think it would make me look if I fell for a member of security? I’m not supposed to care about you and I don’t.’ She added, rushing the last part and averting her gaze.

As Jasper felt the sting of her harsh words his eyebrows furrowed and he took a step towards her. Seeing her eyes dilate with desire and her body still he asked her softly, ‘and what’s the real reason?’

Eleanor’s eyes widened slightly at his question. She’d expected him to be storm off in anger but instead he was looking at her with tenderness in his eyes and that unsettled her. ‘What are you talking about? That is the real reason! Too arrogant to face the fact that a woman doesn’t actually like you?’ Eleanor tried to sound strong and sure but she had to look away from his gaze.

‘You don’t have to act like the wild, untouchable party girl with me, I know you Princess and I know that underneath the hard exterior you try to project to the world you have feelings. I can tell you’re lying.’ Stepping even closer to her he lowered his voice so that it was just more than a whisper, but held as much power as if he were shouting. ‘I’m going to ask you one more time Princess, what’s so bad about you admitting you like me?’

Eleanor steadily turned her head to meet his gaze but she knew instantly that it was a bad idea as the look in his eyes practically burned through her. Hastily stepping back she felt frustration overwhelm her and couldn’t help but yell, ‘because it gives you the power to destroy me!’

Jasper’s mouth curled up in a smile that he had finally got her to speak about her feelings but this only angered Eleanor further. ‘Are you happy now that you’ve exposed my fear? Is that what you wanted to see so yet again you can find a way to control me?’ she spat at him. ‘I admit it, I’m fucking petrified to admit that I have any feelings for you, even to myself, because that means that it’s not me in control of my heart, it’s you.’

‘And who do you think has control of my heart?’ Jasper drawled, reaching out to curl his hands around her hips.

Instantly all the anger drained out of Eleanor and she felt like her blood was draining away with it as she suddenly felt light headed and weak. She couldn’t believe that she actually had any influence on him outside of their little blackmail game. ‘What?’ she asked with a shaky breath.

‘You already have control of my heart Princess. I would do anything to make sure that you are happy and safe; your well-being drives my every move.’ Jasper responded earnestly, tilting her chin up to force her to look at him.

‘It’s your job to protect my well-being Jasper,’ Eleanor replied with a sigh feeling her heart drop. She couldn’t allow herself to get her hopes that Jasper cared for her.

‘I know you have been hurt before and I know there are a lot of people who have claimed to love you who have screwed you over,’ removing his hand from her chin to rub it run it over his face he continued, ‘but I promise I will do everything I can to not be one of them.’

‘You’ve already screwed me over Jasper,’ Eleanor muttered, pulling away from his embrace.  
‘I know and I’m sorry Eleanor but you have to believe me when I tell you that I did those things to allow me to stay close to you.’ Jasper’s voice was now laced with urgency and Eleanor could see panic shimmering in his eyes.

Eleanor did believe him and she knew in her heart that he was telling her the truth but she wasn’t sure if she could muster up the courage to reveal her feelings. ‘I’m still trying to figure some stuff out in my head Jasper. I don’t know how you’ve done it but somehow you manage to implement yourself into my every thought.’

Letting out a soft chuckle but still feeling a sense of desperation he asked, ‘in a good way I hope.’

Pausing, Eleanor turned to look at him over her shoulder and couldn’t help but smile back at him. ‘I’ll let you know when I’ve figured that out.’

Jasper watched as Eleanor began walking away from him and he spoke softly, just loud enough for her to hear. ‘I can wait, but one day you’ll admit you like me,’ and Jasper knew that he would wait forever if it meant he could be with his Princess.

As Eleanor was walking away she knew that she’d just lost a battle: she’d finally accepted within herself that she loved him and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
